(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user verification system and its implementing method, more particularly to the user verification system and its implementing method capable of identifying a user by a device identification code and determining whether or not the registration and login are successful.
(b) Description of the Related Art
To identify a user's identification or obtain a user's data for remarketing, many service providers usually request users to input related data such as account, password, identification number, contact telephone number, address, email, etc to register as members before the users can use the provided services. Most practices require a username with a password to login and register. In other words, user needs to fill in or define her/his account and password for registration, and fill in the username and password again for login, and the system will verify the username and password. If the verification passes, then the user will be able to login successfully. To further confirm the user is not a robot, the service provider usually requests the user to verify her/his identification through a short message after the user has entered related data. In other words, the system sends a short message with a verification code to the user's contact telephone number (which is usually a mobile phone) and requests the user to complete a corresponsive procedure, such as inputting the verification code included in the short message into a webpage or replying a specific response to the short message.
The aforementioned method requests the user to input a large amount of data and makes the registration procedure very complicated, so that the users' willingness to register drops due to such poor experience. As to a user who wants to register, the user needs to verify her/his identification through a short message, and thus incurring a fee for sending a large amount of short messages and increasing the operation cost significantly. Therefore, finding a way to let users complete the registration procedure quickly and ensure the correctness and validity of users demands immediate attentions and feasible solutions.